May X Kelly: A Friend's Desprate Hypnosis
by Poke456
Summary: After a long group of detours May ends up in Lillycove City on her way back home and runs into a friend who may want something more from May!


p style="text-align: left;"May was on her way back home to Pettleburgh City right after competing in Johto Contests and ended up in the Top 4 of their Grand Festival. Her Ferry took a very long time but do to all the Wailords blocking the way to Littleroot Town May's ship had to change course which made her very upset. So eventually the ship was setting sights for Slateport City when all of a sudden bam Whirlpools surrounding May's chances of getting there so the ship had only one stop to make Lilycove City. It took a few more hours to get there when all of a sudden gigantic rocks were blocking the path and May got so furious she called out her Blaziken and she commanded it to use Sky Uppercut and it was powerful enough to smash the rocks but Blaziken almost fell into the water May used her Pokeball in the nick of time. May sighed knowing she let her rage get the best of her and almost sent her first Pokémon to a undersea plummet. A few hours later May arrived in Lilycove City and said, "Uh guess I have two options wait here till I can get to Slateport City or take the long way home!" A voice said, "That must be a difficult choice huh May!" May looked behind her and said, "Who's there?" She then found herself thrown into the air with Psychic then she knows where the attack came from and said, "A Grumpig?" Grumpig stopped the Psychic and May suddenly screamed as she was falling then an unknown girl catches May and holds her into her arms. May soon opened her eyes and soon noticed that it was her friend Kelly who saved her she said her name and hugged her so hard and said, "Wow Kelly it really has been a long time!" Kelly says, "You bet it has!" May says, "I should've known it was your Grumpig but what was with the scary Psychic plummeting to my doom for?" Kelly says, "Well you know how unpredictable I can be plus I really wanted to surprise you!" She punched May's arm and laughed as May says, "Yeah but I could've gotten hurt!" Kelly says, "Oh yeah I forgot but at least you're safe right?" May says, "Well I suppose.." Kelly says, "May how about you stay with me tonight my Mom's away so I have the whole house to myself." May says, "Well uh okay since I'm stuck here till I can find another way home fine." Kelly says in her head, "This is perfect!" The two of them head to her mother's Pokeblock shop and May settles in quite nicely and Kelly says, "Dinner will be ready in a few hours!" May was so happy and said, "Yippee!" A few hours passed and May and Kelly eat Kelly's mother's special soup and May stuffed herself good. Kelly says, "Did you had enough?" May burped and said, "Yeah it was delicious!" Kelly with an evil grin on her face says, "Good!" May says, "Huh!" Then all of a sudden Grumpig used Psychic on May trapping her. She then said, "Kelly what's going on?" Kelly then got up and commanded Grumpig to use hypnosis on May! Kelly then says as May struggles, "May you're mine now and forever!" May continues to struggle but Kelly tickles her but eventually gave in as Kelly says, "The only one you'll be listening to is me and you're my lover May!" May suddenly felt hypnotized and said, "Yes Kelly I am your lover!" Kelly tells Grumpig to let her down and she says, "May come to me!" May says, "As you wish Kelly-poo!" May walks over to Kelly and lands into her arms and Kelly secretly says, "Yes it works!" Kelly then puckers her lips and kisses May very romantically. The kiss stopped and Kelly said, "Let's take this to my room!" May says, "Yes dear!" May and Kelly ended up into Kelly's room and Kelly commands May to get naked. May strips her clothes off slowly and makes Kelly's suspense way more enjoyable. Eventually May was left with her bra then bam was completely naked. Kelly undressed herself as well and got completely naked as well then land on top of May. Kelly says, "Get ready darling!" Kelly kissed May on the lips so badly then she kissed her neck sexifying her body as she sucked on her bresses. Kelly then brings out her rubber penis puts it on and plows into May's vagina so hard that May flowed right over her. Kelly then flipped May over and plunged into her ass as May suffers big time as Kelly enjoys every last taste of it. Kelly commanded May to do the same thing and the cycle gave Kelly one hell of a night she was awing in love but she soon realized it last a short time so she recorded the whole thing to live over and over again. The morning after May woke up naked and she freaked out Kelly told her that she ate too much and told her it was all a dream. May got the word that the boat to Slateport City is back on so she was about to head on her way but not before Kelly gave her a hug goodbye and she squeezed May's butt and May said, "What did you?" Kelly kissed May on the lips for a few seconds and May fainted. Kelly says, "Well I can always keep her a little while longer!" Kelly evil laughed and she used May as a sex toy for a week then her mother came back and had no choice but to let May go as she was on her way back to Pettleburgh City with a horrifying taste in her mouth./p 


End file.
